The Rebirth of Sounga Rewritten
by Hitokiri Sounga
Summary: IYYYH Kagome's Best Friend Toboe Is pulled back in time with her.Naraku Brought back Sounga to use its hatred of the brothers to his advantage.What will happen now? Will the Sounga finially trimuph aginst Tetsusuiga and Tensaiga?Or can the brothers unite?
1. The Legend of Sounga and the Stormsinger

_The song of the Stormsinger _

_She is one who should not be she who was born human raised demon,_

_But yet she is _

_They say she doesn't belong that she shouldn't have survived, _

_But yet she will try _

_It was defeated by two brothers united for an instant in fire _

_Born of dragons blood and hatred, _

_Together they will unite the brothers of the west _

_She will teach it to love, it will teach her to control her power _

_Together the fangs of Heaven,Earth and Hell _

_The monster of the Shikon they shall defeat _

_The protecter of the jewel will receive a guardian, _

_A companion whom will not turn from her at the crossroads, _

_And she is drawn to the sword like a moth to a flame, _

_she can't runaway from the power locked inside, _

_the heart inside that screams for a chance, _

_her blood thickens to its call, _

_her body changes to stop the fall,_

_So in turn they must end it all. _

_A past hidden in shadow, _

_One name shall be spoken, _

_In fear by all who hear it, _

_The name of the fallen sword, _

_...Sounga_


	2. The meeting of Era's

Title:Rebirth of Sounga

Chapter 1: A meeting of ages

As Sesshomaru read the legend over and over he silently wondered about his deceased father and anger filled him. His thoughts taking a darker twist as he thought about the legend and what his father had just done. 'Father,' he thought angrily. 'What have you done? You should have given the sword to me.'

"Jaken!" he growled angrily. Jaken shook as he entered the study of his lord, knowing he was in a bad mood, and bowed deeply. He then tentatively answered his irate lord.

"Y-yes M'lord?" he asked, the stutter in his voice making itself known.

"We leave for Edo at once." Sesshomaru growled to the small toad demon. Jaken gulped, hesitating before speaking.

"M'lord what if Inu Yasha will not stay to listen to you?" he asked, silently hoping Sesshomaru would not hurt him. Sesshomaru didn't move and thought for a moment, his radiant eyes narrowing.

"If he will not stay, steal his bitch and bring her here." Sesshomaru sent his vassal a glare and Jaken scrambled to do what he was told.

-- In Inu Yasha's Forest --

"I'm bored." Miroku sighed. As Sango bent down to pick up Kirara, Miroku groped Sango.

"Miroku you HENTAI!" She growled as she hit him with her boomerang. Inu Yasha heard something, his white ears twitching, and turned to hear more. A loud snap was heard, followed by Kagome's scream. Inu Yasha ran towards the direction, his heart beating in his chest wildly. When Inu Yasha got there, it was like his dreams and nightmares coming true at once. There was Kagome dressed only in his fire rat haori screaming his name as several men held her, hands roaming her body as another few men held a squirming child.

"Help Inu Yasha!" Kagome cried out.

"Help Sesshomaru-sama! Ah-Un! Help Rin!" was the cry of the child's voice as it joined Kagome's. The little girl was crying as she screamed for her lord and protector. Kagome recognized the voice instantly.

"Oh god! Rin!" Kagome screamed, knowing the small child that was the ward to Sesshomaru

"Oi! Bastards what are you doing to Kagome and the kid!" Inu Yasha yelled, his eyes wide with horror as though not processing what was happening.

"Gonna fuck 'um and kill 'um Why?" one of the men laughed. Before anyone could blink Sesshomaru had entered the clearing.

"I'll take back what is mine now." Sesshomaru said in a calm but deadly voice. Kagome knew that her and Rin were bargaining tokens; quickly she began thinking and thought up a plan. She noticed she and Rin were up against the well and that was their ticket out of this mess. Kagome picked up Rin while the men were distracted with the scene of Sesshomaru.

"Hey you bastards leave what's mine alone and come get me if you dare!" she yelled.

Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru starred at Kagome both looked at one another both thinking '_I can't believe she just said that_'. The men looked at Kagome and licked their lips.

"With pleasure we will do you first." one of the men chuckled. Kagome smiled and then laughed lightly to herself.

"See ya, boys." she said as she fell back into the well with little Rin in her arms.

--In Kagome's Time--

"Rin, are you okay?" Kagome asked gently, hands swiftly checking to see if anything was broken.

"Rin is okay Kagome-oniisan." Rin replied softly.

Kagome realized that the ladder to the well had been pulled up and she thought a few Inu Yasha suited words at the problem. She thought about yelling for her grandfather, but realized that there could be other people out there and she didn't want the well jeopardized. She heard a voice humming above her as she realized she recognized the melody in its familiarity.

"Toboe! Can you hear me?" Kagome called up the well shaft.

"Kagome? Where in the hell are you?" The lilting accented voice called back.

"In the Well." Kagome called back then she saw the oddly colored eyes of her friend whom smirked.

"Well aren't you cozy?" the figure known as Toboe chuckled.

"Toboe! The ladder please!" Kagome called.

"Okay, okay it's coming." She said as she lowered the rope ladder down to her friend. Kagome let Rin climb on her back as she worked her way up the ladder. When she went to reach over the lip of the well a strong, slightly calloused hand caught her grasp and helped her over the lip.

"Hey Kagome, who's the pup?" Toboe asked as Kagome set Rin onto the floor.

"Toboe this is Rin, Rin this is Toboe my best and sole friend on this side of the well." Rin looked up at the young woman who towered over her like her Lord did. Toboe lowered herself into a squatting position and smiled at the kid friendly.

"'Ello Rin, how are you?" she asked gently causing Rin to smile at the friendly if slightly oddly colored emerald eyes looking at her.

"Rin is fine Toboe-sama why are you so big?" The child's innocent question sent a blush on Kagome's face and won a deep throated chuckle from Toboe.

"You ask why I am so tall Rin?" Toboe smiled showing bright slightly elongated canine teeth.

"Hai Toboe-sama!" The little girl replied.

"It is because I was not born in this land little one." Rin's eyes were enormous with questions. "Kagome your mom is home and guess what?" Kagome mumbled the blush just starting to fade. "It's Oden night!" Toboe started laughing at the child-like, bug eyed expression on Kagome's face.

"Oden! Oden! Oden! Oden! Oden! Yum!" Rin looked at Kagome for a moment and tapped Toboe's knee softly for her attention

"What is it Rin?" Toboe asked looking back at the little girl.

"Why is Kagome-sama so happy?" Rin asked curiously. Toboe whispered in Rin's ear like it was a secret.

"Oden is Kagome's favorite food." Rin's eyes lit up with laughter at the statement.

In Inu Yasha's Time

Sesshomaru stared in awe the well his brothers wench, who by magic took Rin away with her, disappeared down. He turned to Inu Yasha angrily.

"Where did your wench take Rin, half-breed?" he growled.

"To her home on the other side of the well." Inu Yasha growled back.

"Where is that because I want Rin back now little brother!" Sesshomaru snarled.

"I'll go and get her." Inu Yasha sighed.

Inu-Yasha hated the fact his brother's gaze was burning acidic holes in his back as he jumped into the wells gaping mouth. As the blue lights of the well surrounded him he relaxed, then his feet touched the bottom of the well and he heard Kagome's voice mixed with a darker accented one. "What happened Kagome? Why are you back so soon? And what in the hell are you wearing?" the lilting voice asked.

"It's Inu-Yasha's haori, Toboe. I was at the hot spring and Rin ran to me looking for help from some bandits, whom wanted to rape us, and I grabbed this, put it on, and ran. We were pinned against the well so I took the only way out I knew and brought Rin with me." Kagome's partially frantic voice replied. Then Inu-Yasha leaped from the well and startled the two women standing there. Kagome dove between them as Inu yasha went to lunge the larger figure.

"Inu-yasha SIT BOY!" Kagome's yelp and the consecutive thump were heard. As the minute passed and Inu-Yasha made it to his feet he growled at Kagome and was surprised that a threating growl was returned. "Inu-yasha, stop that she's my friend! Toboe thats Inu-yasha!" Kagome pleaded softly.

"Kagome." Both said softly as they looked at one another, one gaze still angry, the other only slightly calmer. "Inu-yasha this is Toboe my only friend on this side of the well anymore. Toboe this is Inu-Yasha my best friend and protector on the other side." Inu-Yasha was shocked that Kagome would speak so highly of him in front of this strange female.

"Inu-Yasha, Kagome has told me a great many things of your travels together." Toboe's accented voice spoke pleasantly. "Come on let's go inside mama should have some Ramen for you." Kagome sighed, happy that they hadn't started to fight, and headed for the shrine door. Opening it she looked back.

"Ramen!" Both voices chanted happily then they turned to the other in shock. "You like Ramen to?" Inu-Yasha asked. "Yeah! I'm the one who stuffed the first cup of it into her bag the first time!" Toboe chuckled and stood up before heading to the door. Inu-yasha looked at her in surprise before he opened his mouth.

"DAMN you're tall wench!" Inu-yasha's voice was kinda envious at her height. Toboe chuckled at him. "It's 'cuz I'm not Japanese, Inu-Yasha." Her voice was light and full of laughter at his envy. Toboe ducked and walked past Kagome into the sunlight, and then she stretched, her spine cracking and popping as she reached her full hight.

Inu-Yasha took a good look at Toboe sizing her up. Her hair was red like freshly spilled blood. She was lightly tanned though her arms and legs were muscled they were long and lean. It was her eyes that made Inu-yasha stare. They were emerald green except the outer rings of her irises were silver, and she wasn't skinny her body was built solidly.

Wide shoulders tapered into a sturdy waist into wide strong hips. Well defined thigh and calf muscles that tapered into strong ankles and good sized feet. That said person was currently balanced on. He felt it then it was so subtle he almost missed the scent of youki like power coming off her. "How tall are you now, Toboe?" Kagome asked her as she and Inu-Yasha looked up at her. "I'm 6'2'' even now." Toboe chuckled at Inu-yasha's snort. Toboe looked at Inu yasha and smirked, as she headed towards the house. "Inu-Yasha Thanks for protecting Kagome on the other side." Toboe never saw his look of shock as she ducked into the house.

Mrs. H welcomed both Toboe and Inu-yasha in and to the table. She was fascinated by Rin. Inu-yasha spoke up after Dinner. "I have to take Rin back Sesshomaru wants her back." Rin had been playing with Souta on some kind of video game. Mrs. H was worried about Kagome's safety when Inu-yasha was human. "Kagome." She said. Kagome turned to look at her mother. "Hai Okasan?" She smiled at her daughter and looked out the doorway to see Toboe trying to teach Inu-yasha how to play the game. "I want you to take Toboe with you."Before Kagome could say anything she continued.

"Kagome, I am worried about you on Inu-yasha's human night. Toboe can help now that the sword trials are over, she'll get board and depressed again."Kagome thought over what her mother had said. And then she spoke after the dishes were done and the kitchen cleaned. "OK, Ka-San you win I'll ask Toboe if she wants to go."Kagome privately hoped that Toboe would want to stay behind.

She approached her friend after she had showered. "Toboe Okasan was wondering if you would accompany me back to the feudal era." Toboe thought for a moment. "I'll go I'm board as hell!" Kagome sighed but laughed. "I'll go pack up, How long should I pack for?"Kagome considered. "A Month at least." She saw Toboe nod as she slipped out the back door and into the back temple, where she slept during the summers. Inu-yasha had tried to listen in but the T.V. Thing was too loud.

"Inu-yasha"He turned to see Mrs. H standing there. "I want Toboe to go with Kagome, And see the feudal era."Inu-yasha grumbled but actually thought he could send the tall female with Kagome when she bathed. "Feh."was all he said not wanting to argue with the person who controlled his Ramen.

"Thank you Inu-yasha" she said as she handed him a bowl of Ramen she'd been making for him. Toboe was packing clothes and bathing supplies into a black bag. Her socks and undergarments went in a plastic bag seal and went in the bottom. She had heard the story of Kagome and the river. Pants and shorts into a separate bag. Shirts went in their own. Toboe also bagged matches, lighter and her thick sleeping bag. She took two rope wheels and clipped them to her bag.

She took a hot furo and clean herself fully. She groomed her hair and coxed it into a high-tail that she braided and secured with a second hair piece. She got dressed Kagome had told her it was a warm in the feudal era. So her black flowing shorts stopped at her calves, the black wife-beater top and over that a vest for protection from arrows. Now that she was finished dressing she turned to a low table on which a sword stand sat, held by the stand was a katana the blade was slightly longs then normal but slightly heavy to most who examined it. She keeled before the weapon. "Into the night we go."Toboe picked up the sword and strapped it to her right side.

--In the house as Toboe packed--

Kagome knew Toboe would pack OK and took a good soak in the furo. And she scrubbed all of her body and furiously attacked her hair. Toboe would make it easier to get Inu-yasha to stop. She smiled at the thought of Miroku groping the larger woman. She got out and dried off, pulling her hair into a pony-tail. She got dressed into some jean shorts and a tank top. She she walked down the stairs to start restocking her supplies for this trip.

As she entered she noticed that her mother had Inu-yasha getting down things off the high shelves for her as she packed Kagome's bag. "Ka-San, you didn't have to."Kagome said as she took over packing her bagged clothes. "Your my baby girl Kagome I want to."The women hugged eagerly. "Love you Okasan." "love you to Kagome" When they finished Inu-yasha picked up the bag and took it out side, The women followed him to the porch. "Good luck Kagome" Inu-yasha heard a chuckle from the well house. "Later Mrs. H I'll keep my eye on Kag-Chan" Toboe stood there in all black, Inu-yasha's eyes were drawn to her sword. "Let's Go!" Inu-yasha said as he jumped onto the well lip.

"See ya on the other side Inu-yasha" Toboe said when he jumped into the well. Rin had been following Mrs. H around for a while and was now walking behind the woman sadly. "Don't be sad Rin-chan I will see if I can bring you back sometime. To play with Souta again." Rin perked up and and ran into the well house and saw Toboe there. "Kagome be safe and be careful"Kagome knew that her mother had good intuition she hadn't been wrong so far.

"OK Ka-san I'll be careful."Kagome hugged her mother again. And turned walking to into the well house Toboe was sitting on the lip of the well with Rin "Take this Toboe" She handed Toboe a shard of the jewel and watched her friend look at it. "Ugly color for something that can cause so much pain." Kagome stood on the well rim and was handed Rin by Toboe. "see you there." And with that she vanished into the flash of blue. Toboe smirked and slid off the well lip into the well she thought she was going to hit the bottom but was engulfed in the same blue lights from both the others passing. As she floated through the lights she felt warmth and the tingling giddiness. She was suddenly standing in the bottom of a well in blinding daylight.

She heard the growling and snarling from above. "Damn you halfbreed" Sesshomaru's cold voice had an edge sharper then his sword. Toboe climbed out of the well and wasn't noticed by the snarling brothers. "TOBOE-SAMA!" Rin's voice caused the glaring match to end as Sesshomaru heard his wards yell. "You came!" Toboe stayed leaning against the well she knew it was harder to pick out her true stature that way. "Thank Kami you made it through."

The bandits that had been shocked into silence had leaped into action going for the little girl between the larger group and the loner. Sesshomaru saw them and moved. The lead bandit noticed that he never felt the girl in his hand. Then he noticed his hand was on the girls kimono but it wasn't attached to his wrist anymore. The other's hadn't seen their leaders failure to capture the girl as they plowed into battle against the mixed group.

Sesshomaru's dark chuckle stopped most in their tracks, The youkai was legend. He flicked his fingers. And before anyone could realize what happened his whip was gone. Rin ran to his side. "Another day halfbreed."and with that Sesshomaru walked away, Rin turned and waived. Toboe and Kagome waived back. Before Sango could take another step the bandits exploded in a shower of blood. Toboe and Kagome were the only ones left clean. "He did that on purpose!"Inu-yasha bellowed.

After Introductions were made they set off. Inu-yasha in the lead Kagome behind him, Sango and Miroku walked side-by-side and Toboe took up the rear. She stopped on the ridge above Kaede's village. "wow" she mumbled. "Toboe come on!" Kagome called from below. And with that Toboe had joined Kagome's adventure in the feudal era.

* * *

**_I rewrote The whole chapter my muse howled in my head untill it was compleate I will be working on the second ASAP- Cerberus_**


	3. Entei & The Rumor

Rebirth of Sounga

Chapter 2: Entei & the Rumor

It took some time for Miroku to adjust the the new woman, before he tried to grope her. She had been bending over tending the deer she'd killed for dinner that night. Sango saw his hand but before she could say anything Kagome touched her finger to her lips in the universal sign to wait. As Miroku's hand touched down on Toboe's ass.

A growl was heard before Toboe turned faster then Miroku could react and she laid him flat with her left land. Sango winced at the crack her bloody knuckles had made against the monks cheek. Toboe went back to cleaning the deer, growling. Inu-yasha stalked into camp and noticed the flat unconscious monk. "Sango, The lecher at it again?"he asked and was surprised by the shake of her head.

"Not me Her."Sango pointed to the growling Toboe as she cleaned their dinner. He was astounded to realize that he understood what she was saying. _Stupid bastard! How dare he touch me._ He growled to see if she knew what she was saying._Toboe, Can you understand what I am saying?_He saw her head whip around to look at him and she growled back. _Inu-yasha you understand me?? _Kagome watched the two look at her and they pointed to the other and said. "He/She Speaks fox/dog."Kagome laughed at their expressions.

"Inu-yasha Toboe was raised by fox demons, Toboe you know that Inu-yasha is half dog demon." she said as they turned to look at one another. She was glad to have left Shippo at Kaede's for this trip. Inu-yasha watched as Toboe went back to her work and wouldn't talk for the rest of the night.

It took another two weeks of hunting before they heard anything. They had heard tales of a little boy and a demonic horse in the forest to the north of the village. They had also been told that the village to the east of them had been destroyed two days before. "Hurry Up Fox-girl your slowing us down." Inu-yasha yelled back to Toboe as she ran below.

Sango and Miroku still didn't trust her so she was stuck running. "Then leave me behind, But leave me a trail to find you." She yelled as she leaps over a fallen tree. Inu-yasha called to Miroku. "Lecher cut the fox a trail. I am going ahead."He saw the monk nod and jumped onto the air currents and ran ahead.

By the time Toboe got there Inu-yasha,Sango and Kirara were fighting. Hakudoushi laughed as Entei slammed his hoof into Inu-yasha's sword. Toboe was outside the battle watching out for Kagome. "Toboe I have to help but I can't get a shot from here."Toboe looked for a way to help her friend. "Kag climb on the rocks"she locked her hands together to giver her friend a boost. Kagome made it up the rock-face onto a small out cropping. Inu-yasha had been thrown against the ground again.

She got into position and knocked her arrow. As she pulled back she noticed that Hakudoushi had seen Toboe and went for her, She released the holy arrow. Time slowed down as the arrow closed in on its target, Entei noticed it at the last second and swerved. It sliced a six inch scratch into his neck but missed the Hakudoushi entirely. Toboe had barely dodged the bladed staff he wielded.

Entei turned and let a fireball loose in the priestess' direction. Inu-yasha had seen his head turn and snatched Kagome off the cliff moments before impact. Her bow and quiver landed not far from Toboe. She saw that Kagome was safe and breathed easier. Hakudoushi turned Entei back at the meddlesome priestess and her half-demon pet. "Die Inu-yasha!" he bellowed the bladed weapon held strongly in his left hand. Inu-yasha knew that he couldn't turn in time and tossed Kagome to Sango above him.

"Inu-yasha!" Kagome screamed. Toboe saw what was happening and to her time slowed down, she lunged for the bow and arrow. She was a decent shot but was used to a heavier pull. She aimed for the boy's shoulder and let it fly. She hadn't expected Entei to see the arrow, But the demon steed had misjudged the target. The arrow pierced through the boy's back into where his heart should be, instead of his shoulder. Hakudoushi exploded into dust leaving behind only three jewel shards.

Entei noticed that his master had been slain. He turned his bloody gaze to the woman who's arrow had done it. The curse made him land a few feet from the group. He would be this woman's servant until someone killed her. Toboe's emerald eyes were locked on the youkai stallion as he stood before her. Kagome was hugging Inu-yasha as she turned to see Toboe and Entei staring at one another. "I am going to kill that horse."Inu-yasha said as he brandished the Tetsusuiga.

"No need Inu-yasha do you remember what the priest told us about Entei's curse?"The half-demon shook his head. "He is bound to her until she is defeated. Entei Belongs to Toboe."Sango clarified. Kagome noticed Toboe's eyes were glazed. Kagome noticed Inu-yasha "You're saying I own him?" Toboe said as she came out of her thoughts. "more or less yes."Kagome said as she saw her friend approach the demon. Entei stood still as this woman approached him. He tossed his head as she came within striking distance. She held her hands out allowing him to catch her scent.

It took the stallion a moment before the curse forced him into her hands. He was surprised that she stroked him and heard her hiss at his wound. "Ouch Kag you really got him good." Toboe said as she examined the slice. "An inch or more and you would have killed him. Kagome pulled out some bandages and cleaning solution. "This might hurt." Entei watched as they cleaned his wound and stomped his hooves when the stuff that looked like water burned. His demon healing would have the wound gone in under an hour.

"Well now at least she will keep up." Sango said after Toboe took Entei to get some water. "She's not bad Sango she hunts and fishes very well." Kagome said as she started the fire for that nights dinner. Sango couldn't trust the woman, Yes she liked Inu-yasha but something about this 'Toboe' made every instinct she had scream to beware.

--With Toboe and Entei--

Toboe looked at the demon that walked beside her. He snorted and bent his head to drink, as he was drinking she looked the creature over carefully."Your one handsome stallion."she said as he lifted his head. He looked at her and nickered.

"What surprised? I wonder if Kaede can break your curse." She looked at him again assessing him with a critical eye. "Do you eat like mortal horses?"He shook his head and mane. He licked his lips. "Hungry?" he nodded. "Do you want to hunt alone?" he nodded wanting to eat heartily and slightly afraid his new master would make him eat lightly."OK go hunt, don't come back until your full!" she said looking at his belly. "After that I'll give you a bath if you want one." He nodded and took to the sky for his first hunt alone in a century.

He returned over an hour later bloody but satisfied. She chuckled at him. "Feel better?" He nodded. "Ready to get clean?" he nodded. "OK go get in the water and I'll get the soap and be right back" she walked back to camp for her soap and a brush she had got for Kirara but now decided that Entei needed it more. Kagome saw what she grabbed and didn't saw anything. When she got back to the river she noticed Entei had waited for her. "OK I'm back in you go"she said as she stripped and walked into the water after him. She used the bowl she had brought to wet him throughly and then pouring a bit of soap on him she started scrubbing.

It took her almost a full hour to scrub him fully clean she had noticed that by the time she had gotten to his neck the cut was gone and the blood was crusted and dry. She scrubbed the dried blood from his hide and then attacked his mane and tail. As they both climbed out clean and she dried him off. Toboe laughed at the fact by the time she got him dry she was too. After she got dressed she grabbed the brush and started brushing him. Entei was in paradise he couldn't remember the last time he'd been brushed. It scratched, soothed and made his milky hide glitter. As she used it to gently groom his mane and tail he shook after she finished. "Oh, Entei" she said as she laughed, He was strutting before her and she stroked his neck softly.

She stood before the noble horse and bowed before she told him her name. "I'm Toboe my friend" she said and what shocked him more then her calling him friend was the hug she gave him afterwards. "It will be nice to have someone to talk to." she said as they walked back to camp. After dinner Toboe rolled out her sleeping bag and got ready for bed. Her sword was nearby, and she had left her boots right outside her bag. What surprised her was that Entei chose to sleep near her. The next morning she left camp early with only the stallion as company. She had skins from the deer,boar and other animals she had killed for food to trade at the village also Inu yasha had killed several fire-rats for her and helped her pull their teeth and skin them. The group had passed a good sized village a few hours back, Inu Yasha hadn't let the group stop to replenish any supplies so Toboe had left Kagome a note and headed for the village.

As they were walking down the path Entei noticed a rock suited to allow his new mistress to climb to his back. He stood there and snorted for her attention. Toboe looked at him, he tossed his head towards the rock. "you want me to ride?" Entei nodded his head and she walked over and stepped up on the rock and set her hands on his back. "OK I'm getting on" He stood still and she swung her leg over his back and settled onto him. "Wow" she mumbled as he started to walk she slid a little bit but she tightened her legs slightly on his sides and threaded her fingers threw his mane. "This is so cool" It took them only thirty minutes to get to the village and while she rose she told him that part of the reason she was coming to the village was to get something made for him.

As they arrived at the village she got several fearful looks from the villagers. She slid from the stallion's back and told him to wait at the edge of the forest for her she would whistle for him when she was ready to leave. She also told him if he got hungry while she was gone to go ahead and hunt. She whistled once to let him know what it would sound like and the stallion flew off to comply with his master's wishes. The villagers relaxed slightly as she walked headed for the merchant's shop. "Welcome I am Tanaka, How may I aid you" the man had a kind look to his face and Toboe smirked exposing one fang.

"I wish to have a few things made and trade some pelts" she looked down at him, like a female youkai would. "Ah very well my lady, What do you wish made?" She explained about the fire-rat fur and the slightly altered bridle she wanted made from it. "There is enough here for seven bridles, Or do you wish something else made from the left over fur?" She nodded and commissioned a set of saddle bags, a cloak and two sets of gloves. He asked for the measurements on the bridle and saddle bags she told him the ones she had taken from Entei on her ride there.

"It will take me a few hours to create what you ask my lady, do you need any thing else?" she shook her head and paid him with the coins she had removed from the bandits before they left Kaede's village. She also asked him where the kimono shop was and he pointed her down the road a ways, she waived her thanks and set off. As she walked Toboe over heard a pair of gossiping women as they washed clothes in the stream. "Did you hear Kira-chan there is a slave trade camp to the south of us."The other woman gasped. "Really Hana-chan? Are they youkai slavers or human ones?"

The elder of the two twisted the small kimono she was washing out before submerging it again."Youkai,I also heard that the head of the caravan wears a necklace that has purple shards of something jewel-like on it."Toboe smirked,As the conversation changed to the village scandals she silently continued on her way to the shop, now she could return to the group with the rumor and check it out. She made no quarrel of pickpocketing the humans she passed. She lowered her head as she walked to shield the look in her eyes. She entered the kimono shop her braid swinging behind her as she walked. An elder woman sat there sewing a kimono as Toboe entered the brown eyes found her form. "Greetings Elder, I wish a couple of kimono's made for my self and one made for my younger sister. I know her size." the elderly woman smiled at the young demoness that stood before her. She was popular for her kimonos in both the youkai and human circles. She was a spider youkai and could use her powers to make the kimonos quickly.

"I am Zera come let me measure you and tell me of the designs you desire. Then we will speak of your sisters kimono"Toboe nodded and proceeded to tell the woman what she wanted, then she explained the measurements for the other kimono she requested with the design and colors she knew would help protect the one it was for. She also chose geta and toe-socks to go with the kimonos. It was nearly five hours later when the elderly spider returned with the requested kimonos. She paid for them after examining them and finding them done beautifully. She handed them back to be wrapped for protection against falling in the dirt. "My thanks Elder, you do your kind proud" Toboe tossed over her shoulder as she walked out the door, when she noticed the scent of spider silk in the kimonos. "Your welcome Vixen" the spider smiled as she watched the fox walk up the road towards the tanner/fur trader's shop. Smiling she returned to the kimono she had been working on before.

Toboe held the wrapped kimonos under one arm as she entered the fur traders shop a few minutes later. "Welcome back my lady"She nodded to him. "Are my things ready Tanaka-san?" the man nodded as he laid the item's out fer her inspection. She went over every thing carefully to ensure that nothing had been messed with or was substandard. "Quality work, Did you also find the snow deer hide cloak I wanted?" the man nodded and set a folded white-gray cloak on the counter, it had a beautiful broach that had been carved into an image of a solar eclipse. She gave it the same through inspection she had given all her other purchases. "Excellent, I will take the cloak,Also do you have a priestess in the village?"He nodded and gestured to a path that led east off the main road. "Our village priestess lives down that path." She nodded thanked him, paid for the cloak and packed all her other purchases into the saddle bags. She slung the bags over her shoulder and walked out of the shop and down the path towards the den of the village priestess.

It took her about ten minutes to find the priestess' home. She saw that the woman was tending her garden so she called out as so not to startle her. "Hello" the woman turned and placed her hand over her chest. "Oh! You startled me." Toboe offered an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I am looking for the priestess"The woman smiled back. "It's alright, I am the village priestess Rena"Toboe asked the woman to bless the broach and she agreed heartily when she learned it was to be a gift for one of her sister priestess'. After she had blessed the broach, Toboe took her leave with a grin and a waive she walked over the hill and back towards the village she stopped about halfway between the two and whistled loudly. She waited a few moments as she took in a breath to whistle again she heard Entei's greeting whinny. As he landed she grinned at his slightly bloody nose. "Did you enjoy your meal?" He snorted at her. "I have a few things for you" It took her about twenty minutes to get him to accept the bridle until he noticed that it had no metal for his mouth. As she tightened it over his head he realized it was actually comfortable to wear and it hadn't burned off when his body heated up. When she set the saddle bags over his back and asked him to walk around and see if they bothered him.

As he trotted around the bags settled and he was finally comfortable. Toboe called him over to a rock and she climbed onto his back,and tugged the reigns gently left then right to test them. They worked nicely as he turned right then left in response to her tugs."So ready to go?"Entei gave a loud snort and jumped into flight the flames on his ankles dancing brightly as they flew. She was wiggling to settle into a comfortable place on his back. It took them only a few minutes to reach camp. When they landed Kagome greeted them happily and asked how the village was. "It was fine, but I heard a rumor that may intrigue you. Since it reminds me of those pink-menaces" Toboe said as she landed on the ground and lifted the saddle bags off Entei's back and set them next to her stuff. She told them of the rumor and people she had encountered while at the village. "I got you a few things Kagome. They seemed to suit you, and plus they will be useful if we decide to check out the slave encampment." Inu yasha had her retell the rumor to him piece by piece. They discussed it over dinner, it was fish that Inu yasha had caught while she was out.

"Well there was a plan Grandsire-fox thought of for when the slavers took members of the clan."Kagome and the others looked up at her. It was Miroku who spoke the unasked question though."What was the plan?"Toboe slowly explained that it consisted of a few members of the tribe would disguise themselves as owners/ slaves and enter the camp under the intension to buy more slaves. They would then buy the clan members back one by one, and after they had bought them all they would raid the place. Stealing all the gold, setting the slaves free and escaping in the chaos that followed. "The woman said purple shards of something that looked like a jewel around his neck"Toboe reminded the group. Kagome looked up as she finished her fish.

"How would we get in Toboe?"Toboe chuckled. "You and I can pose as owners seeking more slaves, Inu yasha can portray my protection slave so that he can keep Tetsusuiga with him at all times. Sango can be your protector while Miroku can handle the animals."Sango spoke up. "why would you have Inu yasha and not Kagome?" Toboe chuckled darkly. "Because I can pass for a youkai, Kagome is a priestess and its natural that she would have a demon slayer for a protection slave."Sango understood the reasoning and nodded. "But what about Kirara? How can we get her inside?" Toboe chuckled again.

"I will be mounted on Entei it is fitting for my companion to be mounted on a fire cat isn't it?" Sango laughed in its simplicity. "when we leave we can set the slaves free to give us room to work" the group spent the rest of the day and most of the evening practicing their parts. Toboe coached Kagome how to act like a slave-owner and also went over a few pointers of traveling with a full youkai. "you guys are well known so we are going to have to change your names a little"The others nodded and while Toboe thought they practiced a bit more while setting up for bed. "Kagome your not supposed to set your own bed up Sango does it for you while she checks it for snakes, curses and other such things"

Toboe said off handedly as she noticed Kagome's movements out of the corner of her eye."Miroku you will tend to Kirara and Entei but you must also set up a barrier inside whatever place we sleep in while Inu yasha carries in our belongings." She would drop comments as they got ready to go to bed."OK I came up with some names for you guys.""What about you?"Kagome asked as she settled into her sleeping bag. "I already have chosen my name. Kagome you will be Hikari. Sango you can be Mara. Miroku we can just shorten your name to Roku. And Inu yasha will be Inu"They thought about it for a few minutes and nodded to her. The group fell into a restful sleep the members dreaming of the parts they were to play on the morrow.

Inu yasha, Miroku and Toboe were up with the dawn. Toboe taught Inu yasha to pack her saddle bags and how to hold himself like a slave, while he practiced she taught Miroku to brush Entei seeing how the priest had watched Sango brush Kirara enough to be able to mimic her perfectly. Kagome and Sango woke shortly after the other three and Toboe picked up a few packages and handed them to Sango to carry. "Now you have to get used to carrying stuff for Kagome or myself." As they walked to the river and bathed Toboe coached Kagome some more on dealing with both slaves and masters." It took them over an hour to clean them selves throughly. Toboe clicked her fingers at Sango and the woman froze for a second before coming to her side."Don't freeze Sango,It creates an opening for others to mock Kagome on your hesitation."She took four of the eight packages and handed them to Kagome."I got those in town yesterday after I heard the rumor."

Kagome put on clean undergarments and unwrapped the packages, the kimono was beautiful it was a deep blue with silver stars all over it she turn it around to see that with delicate thread the stars connected to form the pattern of a nine tailed fox looking towards her right shoulder and a crescent moon done in black with silver highlighting to enhance its shape. After she put on both the inner and outer kimono layers Sango picked up the obi and with out being told wrapped it around Kagome and tied a box knot. "Well done Mara" Sango only stepped back so that Toboe could check every thing. "Excellent Sango You were perfect"

Sango grinned and they watched Kagome put on the fire rat gloves that had been dyed to match her cloak. After she had them on Toboe handed her the last package. "This is blessed by one like you for protection." When Kagome saw the cloak she hugged Toboe. "Thank you its beautiful""Sango will you help Kagome put her hair up?There are clips and hair sticks in the small bag" Sango nodded to her,Toboe nodded back and disappeared to get herself dressed and change her hair style. After she was finished she looked like a youkai hime.

When Toboe stepped from the trees Miroku dropped his staff in shock, the others turned to look at her and were shocked. "Now now guys its still me." They relaxed but Kagome studied her a bit more. Her kimono was black with deep blue moon phases lining the edges. It was the back of her kimono that was the true master piece of the outfit. It was a nine-tail Kitsune with the same colored eyes as Toboe. Each of its tails were beautifully and individually stitched with white and silver threads giving the fox the appearance it was going to jump right off the kimono. Her inner kimono was a deep blue with what Kagome could see were black moons embroidered on it. Her gloves her dyed black to match her kimono.

Her hair was up in a bun but the base of it looked braided. Her cloak was also black with silver foxes running along the hem she could also see that the inside was lined with silver silk and was embroidered with black foxes. She noticed it when Toboe bent over to check how Inu yasha packed the saddle bags."you have a tail Toboe!"Toboe laughed. "Yeah I do, its an old fox magic spell that my fox-father cast on me when I proved to be a full member of the clan. I always have it but I just normally cast a small ignore curse on it and remove it when I want it to be noticed. By the way in case I forgot to tell you my name will be Kuroune,Lady Kuroune. Now lets get moving." She sat side saddle on Entei, While she watched Kagome mount and get situated on Kirara she was glad she had both the bridle and saddle bags dyed black. While they rode south Toboe coaxed Kagome into a conversation to get her to practice.

"Are you excited as I to see if this caravan has good slaves?"Hikari nodded and giggled. "Yes Kuroune-san I am, Thank you for inviting me on this trip with you." Toboe smirked revealing her pearly fangs. "I was delighted that you accepted Hikari-chan, we have both spent too much time around the court hall lately" Kagome caught the smirk and motioned that she could feel a lot of youkai just on the other side of the trees, Toboe nodded. "I do hope we arrive soon, I Wish to get out of the sun before the day gets too hot."As they came around the curve of the trail they noticed that two bear youkai were hiding on either side of the path a few hundred feet ahead of them. "I share that hope Hikari-chan I am getting thirsty for something besides water."

Both pretended to be startled when the bear youkai appeared. Inu yasha and Sango drew their weapons and placed them selves between them and the bears. "Who goes there!" Both women pretended to affronted and turned their noses up at the sight of the bear youkai. It was Miroku who answered the two. "My mistress the priestess Hikari and her traveling companion the Lady Kuroune." Both bear youkai studied the priestess for a moment before turning to the one who rode beside her the Vixen was very pretty and they could tell she was pure youkai even though she looked pure human, she showed extraordinary control in her transformation. She allowed her tail to slide from under her cloak to show her pedigree. "Forgive us honorable Kitsune-sama, It has been many years since one of yours has come past us." She turned her head to look at them the outer rings of her eyes glowing softly. In her head though she was laughing. "You will be forgiven on one condition, You must escort us safely to the caravan's encampment." the guards nodded happy that they had been let off so easily.

The Fox and Priestess clicked their fingers and their protection slaved returned to there sides. As they walked the brown bear introduced himself as Zanza, and then introduced the black bear as Kado. "Thank you for forgiving my partner and I"As they passed the outer most buildings they came to a large wooden gate. "This whole town and the fortress belong to the caravan leader." the gates opened when one of the guards up o the wall recognized Zanza. They walked through the fortress both women noticed the three long buildings with iron bars on one side instead of walls. "Those are the slave cages, They changed the slaves in them every so often"

Kado said when he noticed Kagome staring. "Oh really! After we settle in may we walk the cages Kuroune-san?"The guards watched her face go from blank to thoughtful then to a soft smile. "Of course Hikari-chan"The bears had no idea that Sango was laughing mentally. The conversation ended around the time they arrived at a nicely built castle. "Wait here one moment M' ladies while I speak with the leader." They both nodded and Zanza walked inside leaving Kado to point out various points of interest in the fortress. "We have a fairly large hot-spring here, and over there is the auction block. There is the arena where we hold slave matches as a dinner theater."

It was a few moments later when the doors reopened and Zanza came out leading a man dressed in the finest spider silk he had black hair that brushed his shoulders freely. "Forgive my guards Ladies, I am Rando leader of this caravan. I would like to invite you both to remain as my guests." Both looked at one another for a moment and nodded to Rando. "We are honored to stay here, for we have come to purchase some more slaves anyway. This arrangement will make it very convenient for us."Hikari replied gently. Inu stepped to Entei's left side and gently eased Toboe onto the ground and nearly hesitated before tugging Entei's reigns over his head and handing them to Miroku as he helped Kagome down from Kirara.

"Do you have room in your stables for my stallion?" Toboe asked while Inu removed the saddle bags and Kagome's bag from their places on the mounts. He nodded and gestured to a cat youkai who led Miroku and Entei away. He watched as the fire-cat transformed into a smaller version and was gestured to ride on the slayers shoulder. "Come I will show you your rooms" He lead them through the castle, Toboe mentally mapping each corridor in her head. When they arrived at the room and he gave them a brief tour of the seven rooms that were theirs for the length of time they were there. He also told them that a the balcony that was connected to these rooms over looked the stables.

After they had finally got rid of him they waited for Miroku to return from grooming Entei. Nearly twenty minutes later he opened the door bowed, and then walked in sealing it with an spell scroll he quickly placed them in all the rooms to prevent spying. Kagome spoke up finally. "Those things on his neck-less are not Jewel shards"The group sighed and Toboe figured that they couldn't just pop out now to suspicious. "OK That was great now we are in, but the true hard part will be getting out of here" Kirara purred as Sango scratched her for her part so far. "Excellent we will rest for a short while and then head out onto the grounds, I warn you its not pretty but we need to know the full layout of these grounds. And Kagome, We need to change I brought a set of priestess robes from the shop in town but the color is a little different." the group nodded and separated.


	4. The Cry

The Rebirth Of Sounga

Chapter 3: The Cry

_-Last Time-_

"_OK That was great now we are in, but the true hard part will be getting out of here" Kirara purred as Sango scratched her for her part so far. "Excellent we will rest for a short while and then head out onto the grounds, I warn you its not pretty but we need to know the full layout of these grounds. And Kagome, We need to change I brought a set of priestess robes from the shop in town but the color is a little different." the group nodded and separated._

_-Now-_

The group gathered a couple of hours later freshly bathed and clothed. Toboe was wearing a battle kimono, and her cloak reversed so that it was the black nine-tails who ran along the hem. Kagome was wearing the priestess garb, the shirt half was a blue so light it was nearly white. While the bottom half was a deep sea blue with a white Inu running up her left leg its head resting in her hip. Sango was wearing a simple light blue kimono. While Inu yasha was wearing his beloved fire-rat outfit, Miroku had altered his priests robes by switched out the purple for an ash gray.

"Remember tonight is the night we look around,be careful suspicious behavior will get us all killed." They all nodded and Toboe took a deep breath before her face went completely blank. Hikari and Lady Kyroune left first followed by Inu and Mara. While Roku slunk over to the servants quarters to get a few things for the stallion's dinner. The four retraced the path they'd been shown that morning.

Hikari had talked Lady Kyroune into going to see the slave cages first. As they approached a set of guards barred their way. "You shall not pass with out the permission of the leader..." Kyroune's smiled quite darkly, when another voice silenced the guard. "They have my permission, Kenta" Hikari turned and smiled. "Lord Rando, how kind of you to save us." The cat youkai smiled at the priestess.

The guards bowed and stepped aside as the five passed, Rando had decided he wanted the priestess to be his for he could feel her power drifting around her. As they walked through the cages it took every thing Kagome had to keep from revealing her true thoughts on the travesty taking place before her very eyes. She caught Toboe's eyes and saw the flames of rage for a moment before they were buried below her mask. She calmed knowing that they were going to destroy this camp and set everyone free.

Suddenly Kyroune stopped when she heard a cry. Without a single word she charged forwards her eyes focused on something up ahead. The others heard the scream a moment later and rushed around the corner. Lady Kyroune stood there her eyes shining with a demonic light as she stood between a small filthy lump and a tiger youkai, there was a whip wrapped around her right arm. "What is going on here?"Rando bellowed. The Tiger explained that Kyroune had appeared between him and a new slave, and that he had went to whip him she had stayed his whip. Rando turned to Kyroune, she raised her head the suppressed fury held him for a moment.

She was that angry yet she hadn't reverted to her humanoid form nor had it progressed any farther then her tail bristling up behind her as it whipped with her emotion. Her head rose and she spoke explaining that her instinct drove her to protect. "I am not ashamed of my instinct to protect a kit. Are you?"she pointed at another well dressed female youkai nearby. "No, and I came because I also felt the call."The Red Vixen said as she walked into the open. Rando realized that fox youkai were pack youkai, and that when a kit was threatened the vixen's became deadly, any vixen in the area would have felt the kit's cry and sure enough there were several vixens at the edge of the crowd. "It is against youkai law to take kits into slavery!" Kyroune growled, her mask firmly in place as her tail now drifted on the breeze UN-telling of the depth of her anger.

Rando cursed in his head unless he did something his whole operation was going to blow up in his face, the two wore the colors of the West. Whose lord was known as the aristocratic assassin. "Lady Kyroune is correct the law will be upheld within my camp." He gestured for silence. "But I can't leave one so young defenseless." Before he could say he would take him, her voice was heard by the crowd. "I will take the kit."He suppressed the growl building in his throat. "My Lady it would be disreputable for one such as you to care for an orphaned kit." He figured the barbs at her reputation would end it. "My reputation is unshakable for I earned it in battle, not in court." Rando realized he couldn't win since he could hear the whispers of the crowd. So he decided to give in just this once to protect the larger operation.

Rando walked over and scooped up the filthy kit,and hiding his disgust he handed the kit to Kyroune. "Here you are my lady I wish the kit health" She nodded and turned to her companions and dissipated into the crowd holding the filthy thing to her chest proudly. Kagome gently touched the filthy kit, checking his wounds. "Thank Kami" she whispered for their ears only. "We must finish the circuit tonight or we will lose the chance, I have a bad feeling. We make our move at dawn" Toboe growled as she took a damp cloth from Sango and wiped the kits face clean.

They gathered them selves and started walking the slave cages again. Hikari stopped when she heard pitiful crying and meowing. She approached a cage to the far left of Kyroune and Inu. Mara only a step behind her, when she got there she had to stifle a gasp, it was a wolf-youkai pup he had the same colors of fur that Kouga's tribe wore. She heard the meowing again and realized that the pup was feeding his inadequate meal to a pair of black and red kittens. "What are they?" she whispered to Mara."They are fire-cats like Kirara" was the reply. She noticed a Lynx youkai watching her and she gestured politely for him to join her. "My lady you seem interested in my slaves." She knew she couldn't say anything to Kyroune because it would be to suspicious, so she decided she would by them quietly and explain it later.

"Yes I am I would like the wolf-pup and the kittens" She kept her voice level and suppressed her distaste at buying a life. It took her about twenty minutes to bargain him down to 80 gold from the nearly two hundred he had wanted from the start. She had Mara hand him the proper gold amount and signed the paper. As she told him where to have the boy sent, she took the kittens in a basket for Mara to carry. "He said the boy would be there after dinner."she whispered to Sango as they walked back. They rejoined Kyroune and Inu, and Kagome noticed Inu-yasha's questioning eyes. "Where were you Hikari-chan?" Kyroune asked to knowingly. She gestured to Mara and the basket.

"I found some presents for the little ones"She saw the question in Toboe's eyes. "Don't worry you can see them as soon as we return to the room Kyroune-san." She saw the approving look in her eyes. "Very well Hikari-chan" Was the vixen's reply as they finished the cage section and Toboe decided she wanted to check out the beast youkai section of the slaver's camp. "Hikari-chan if you are tired you may head on to our quarters, I intend to see the beasts they have for sale" Kagome shook her head and replied that she wanted to come too. "I don't want to be alone, this place gives me the creeps"She mumbled low enough that only the other three heard her.

They wandered through the pen's that housed the beast-youkai. Inu heard horse-youkai in the farthest side of the tent. He waited until they were into a slightly less crowded place before whispering to Toboe in canine about the horses. She nodded and smirked at his clever use of the canine language. "Left Hikari-chan" she gestured to the fork in the path ahead of them. It took them about ten minutes to get through the crowd to the horse pen. Toboe watched horse after horse brought out and sold until one was marched out under seals and chains. "This is a special horse,Its a devil-mare. One of the last of its kind, We here at the camp have a contest if you can ride this horse for 13 beats of the gong you will win this creature."The horse-master stated.

"If you wish to attempt this sign you name on this scroll, the contest will take place tonight at dinner." Kagome looked at Toboe as she walked up and signed it right before it was taken away. She waited until they returned to their rooms and as soon as the door was closed she exploded. "What are you doing? Going to ride that horse-youkai?"Toboe smirked and turn to look at her as she set the kit in Sango's arms and asked her to hold him for a moment and that she'd be right back. As she returned she was dressed in a bathing robe and had a bath bucket held in her tail. "Come bathe with me and I shall explain it" she quickly gathered her and Sango's bath stuff and the four went into the hot springs that were just down the hall from their rooms.

"The reason I did it is because as soon as we return to Kaede's village I plan to ask her about Entei's curse. Also if she can free him, I will. As simple as that, but I also will need another way to keep up and if I can spare that horse a worse fate then I will." Kagome was never as proud of her friend as she was at this moment. "I'm sorry. You know I worry" Kagome proceeded to tell Toboe what she had bought and why. "You did that while you were gone!"she was startled until she saw the smile on her friends face. "Excellent now it looks like you are hiding the fact you bought a child slave from me, this will give us a large advantage."Toboe mumbled to her as she washed her back.

Kagome watched as Toboe gently washed the kit, he still hadn't awoke yet but Toboe said he would as soon as his body healed enough. Sango was so glad Kagome had brought her stuff to as she washed her body. She noticed Inu yasha's twitching ears and his turned back. "OK everyone clean?" the girls nodded and they got out, while they were in the other side of the room drying off and getting into their dinner clothes Inu Yasha took a quick bath.

Kagome was wearing a simple yet elegant kimono while Toboe was wearing a battle set,Toboe had tucked the kit into a soft cocoon of blankets and asked Miroku to watch him while they were gone. Miroku had told them earlier that one of the other servants was bringing him dinner and not to worry about him. The four made their way into the dining arena guided by the same youkai servant who had shown Miroku to the stable earlier. They were seated in the second level from the arena floor.

"Concentrate on your dinner if they fight. And what ever you hear don't look up" Toboe said in English so no one else could understand. Kagome nodded in thanks as a man stepped on to the main floor. "Welcome to the dinner theater tonight we have two great performances for you. The first is acrobats and fire-dancers. The Final show will be to determine who will own this fine beast!" As his voice faded a servant led the heavily chained mare around the ring. They watched the first performance with actual enjoyment, even Toboe clapped gently as they bowed.

The ring-master returned to the floor. "Well what an performance that was. Now we move on to the second event of the night, the Devil-mare!" The crowd went wild as the horse was brought to the ring and a saddle put on the resisting animal that was now held by four large bear-youkai. Toboe watched the first three youkai attempt to ride the horse. Every time the horse moved and jumped it seemed like it was driven by pain. The more she watched the more she realized that it had to be coming from the saddle, for every time one of the youkai moved on it the horse went wild bucking and rearing. She knew she would be last to make the attempt, and she sent a prayer to Kami that she could pull this stunt off.

Finally her name was called and she rose from her seat and walked towards the arena with her head held high. She noticed the looks from the other youkai, most were approving one she saw slightly worried her. It was a Kuro-Inu youkai and he seemed enraged as she passed his table and stepped into the arena. She smirked at the bear youkai when she realized that two of them were the ones they had first met when they arrived. "I have a proposition for you ring-master."She said and she lowered her tone when he gestured her over a few moments later they broke apart.

He called for silence and the crowd eagerly waited for the announcement. "My fellow spectators the vixen has made a interesting wager care to hear it?" the nods from most of the first two rings made him continue. "Lady Kyroune has made the wager that she can ride the devil-mare bareback for twice the amount of time of the longest competitor with a bet of 100 gold atop of that for those who bet against her and she loses."The youkai eagerly sent their servants to pay the gold-keeper. "My lady you may begin when ready." he said to her after she handed her her money pouch.

She unbuckled the saddle and shoved the whole thing to the floor then she got to the mounting block and threw her leg over and settled into the bow of the mare's back. "Turn her loose" she said to the bear youkai, and they did. The mare tore around the ring jumping and twisting trying to get the youkai off her back. Kyroune relaxed so that her body bent and twisted with the horses, it movements became hers before she twisted the reigns the other way and edged her heels into her sides. Toboe leaned forwards while the mare reared. "I don't want to break you. I want to give you a better life."

The mare was surprised but smelt no lie on the vixen so she stopped fighting and settled. The audience applauded Kyroune as she sat on the mare. "Inu come here" She called to the hanyou and he walked to her side his head lowered. "See if there is a empty stall next to Entei's" He bowed and sped out the door. "my lady I am happy to say you have won both a good sized purse and a good mount"She smiled at the ring-master as she took the heavy pouch. "that I have, your reward will be given to you by my servant."she said as she rode over towards Kagome. Kagome was stunned at the beauty of the youkai her friend rode. The horse was pitch black with a glossy sheen even her hooves were black. The mane and tail were seemingly made of blue flames, the flame went from black that faded into a deep blue and continued into a beautiful color that was kind of like neon blue. But as she got closer she could see the fine hairs that made up the 'flame'.

Inu returned then and he spoke lowly so that only Toboe could hear. "Very good Inu bring her there now." She dismounted smoothly with barely a sound as she landed. She stroked the mare gently and spoke lowly so that only she could hear. "Don't worry he will take you to a warm place where you will be given food and water."She handed the leads to Inu and returned to her seat after he was out of sight. The rest of dinner was normal but Toboe was extra careful about eating until Kagome was done. "Are you ready Hikari-chan?"Kagome nodded and they excused them selves and hurried back to their rooms. And when they arrived the wolf-pup was there and when he got a good look at Kagome he cried out. "Sister" It was explained to Toboe about the wolf pack and Toboe snorted as she approached the blankets she had left the kit in.

A pair of golden eyes looked up at her and he raised his arms in a request older then time its self. She scooped him up her tail coming to wrap its self around his back. "Do you have a name kit?" He nodded his head and he whispered his name to her and she chuckled. "It suites you, now do you have a clan?"He nodded again and whispered once more, her deep laughter startled the rest of the group. "Well kit you are in safe paws. We are from the same clan."The kit squealed and chattered in fox to her."The others looked at the two and Toboe looked up and grinned at them.

"His name is Ronin. We are of the same fox-clan." Kagome was holding the wolf-cub and brought him forwards. "This is Keiji from Kouga's tribe." the two boys looked at the women holding them. "We leave in three hours. We need to get out of this area quickly, it won't take long to realize whats been going on."The group packed up quickly the children were sitting next to one another quietly the girls finished first and Ronin took the time to study the Vixen who saved his life. She looked entirely human save for her tail and her scent. He was happy she had told him in fox she would take him back home.

It was nearly three hours later when they creped out of the set of rooms and made their ways to the doors. Inu yasha had gone out the window with Miroku and the stuff so the girls wouldn't look suspicious walking down the hall. When the girls walked past the guards at the door they were stopped. "Where are you going my ladies?"It was Kado the bear from there arrival into the camp. "We are on our way to the stables Kado"Hikari said. "Forgive me" and he let them pass. Toboe didn't breath until they were nearly into the stable its self. Inu-yasha had gotten Entei ready and he snorted when he saw the girls. "Good boy Entei" She said as she patted his neck. She noticed that Miroku had taken a halter and long lead rope that he had blessed against heat and had Inu yasha put it on the mare. "OK we gotta go now" She got into the saddle and they moved quietly out the back side of the stable towards the main gate.

Kagome was seated on Inu yasha's back while Miroku and Sango were riding on Kirara. They reached the main gate to see that the guards on it were ones who they hadn't met. The were stopped yet again. "One moment please." A cat youkai called to them. "Why are you leaving at this hour if I may inquire?" Kyroune smirked. "I have felt my heat coming and I am pledged to return before then."the male youkai's eyes widened considerably and he waved them through. "Travel well" she called back the normal response. "Ride Strong" the group waited until they had passed the place where the bears had met them before picking up the pace.

They rode all night east towards Kaede's village and didn't stop until just after dawn. "We have to rest Kirara can't go any farther." Sango said as they crested a hill and Toboe swung Entei around to look behind them. "See anything Inu yasha?" "No"She turned him again and rode to the front of the group. "Hey are my eyes messing up on me or is there something there?"She pointed and Inu yasha looked his eyes focusing in the direction she was pointing. "No its a small cabin at it looks deserted.""Lets go"They split up while Toboe and Inu yasha rode on creating false trails and such the others went to the cabin and started cleaning it up a bit inside. Kagome had found the well and lowered the bucket down to see if there was any water in it. When she pulled it up it was full of water in looked and smelled clean but she would wait for Inu yasha and Toboe to get back before letting anyone drink it.

After Toboe and Inu-yasha returned Kagome had him smell the water and he said it was drinkable, and Toboe suggested boiling it just be be safe. She had tethered the mare in the forest clearing near the cabin. Miroku had put sutures on the trees to keep them hidden. Entei was watching the mare as she was brushed and cleaned, her black coat seemed to devour the light that touched her. After she finished giving the same treatment to Entei she had asked him a favor. "Entei are you hungry now or will you be able to wait until we get back to Kaede's village before eating?"The horse turned his head away from the meat cube in her hand.

"I see thanks boy, once back in the western lands we'll be safe. Watch out for her boy and stay in the clearing please." she patted him and the mare before she left for the cabin. When she arrived Kagome had made something for them to eat before they slept. "I'll stand watch you sleep" Inu yasha said as they ate. "Normally I'd be inclined to argue but I'm tired as well."Toboe said playfully as she munched her Ramen. The group spread out, made their beds and fell asleep as soon as their heads touched their pillows.

* * *

* * *

**_Hiya everyone, Sorry its taken me so long up update this but i've added alot and changed a bit too. But i must implore you. REVIEW please it feeds the muse._**


	5. The General's Alliance

The Rebirth of Sounga

Chapter 4: The General's Alliance

_-Last Time-_

"_I see thanks boy, once back in the western lands we'll be safe. Watch out for her boy and stay in the clearing please." she patted him and the mare before she left for the cabin. When she arrived Kagome had made something for them to eat before they slept. "I'll stand watch you sleep" Inu yasha said as they ate. "Normally I'd be inclined to argue but I'm tired as well."Toboe said playfully as she munched her Ramen. The group spread out, made their beds and fell asleep as soon as their heads touched their pillows. _

_-Now-_

Toboe woke with the dawn as was normal for her, she stretched and left the cabin with a wave to the dog-demon guard. "Morning InuYasha" she heard the returned growl as she vanished into the clearing. The two demon-horses looked up and snorted a greeting. "Ready to set out soon?"Entei stomped and nodded his head. "Good. We should be moving out within the hour." she brought them some fresh water before leaving the clearing. InuYasha greeted her on the pathway, he spoke to her in the canine tongue. _Everyone else is awake get those horses ready to move, we're being followed._ She nodded before continued down the path to the cabin. Toboe gathered The saddle bags and bridles, before leaving the cabin once again, her thoughts focused on getting her horses ready. Her long legs carried her down the path, past the barrier and into the clearing within a few minutes. "Change of plans guys we have to go now."

Entei raised his head and snorted gently, Toboe mounted up after tightening the last strap. The horses felt her intense focus, through her gentle but firm guidance with the reigns. She rode Entei to the back side of the cabin where InuYasha and the others were waiting. "Kagome, Hand me Ronin." The priestess handed the kit up to the woman and watched as she settled him inside of her outer robes. Kagome got settled on InuYasha's back and held tight to Keiji. "Lets go." Sango said and the group moved out, Even with Toboe holding onto the second horse they were traveling very quickly. "There's the boarder!" Toboe yipped as she pointed to two trees on either side of the road. She pressed her heels into Entei's sides and the stallion dove for the line the mare happily speeding up. The group crossed the line as their pursuers came around the corner. The Inu-group kept going headed towards Kaede's village. Kaede was waiting at the edge of the village when they arrived. "Were being followed." They handed the kit and wolf pup to the old woman while Toboe led the Devil-mare into a stall built next to an empty hut. She remounted up and stopped Entei between InuYasha and Kagome.

The ones following them stopped on the other side of the river, and Toboe recognized the leader. The Kuro-Inu that had snarled at her when she acquired the mare. "_Why have you followed us?_" Toboe barked in Inu. "_You have something the belongs to my Lord._" Toboe had Entei trot onto there side of the bridge and stop. "_What would I have that belongs to your Lord? Everything I have, I have bought and payed for Inu._" The Kuro-Inu realized that this was a very educated vixen so he relaxed slightly. "_I see Vixen-sama, but the mare you purchased was stolen from my lords most prized herd._" Toboe thought for a moment her tail drifting on the breeze. "_I wish to know your name, its rude not to know to whom you are speaking._" The Kuro-Inu bowed slightly, the vixen was polite. "_I am Kurata, General of the West._" She nodded her head in politeness. "_I see Kurata-San, allow me a moment to speak with my companions and see if we can't get this matter straightened out._" Toboe turned and rode back to the others. "He's the western general, We should invite him for tea. He's ridden behind us probably since they discovered we were gone."

Kagome went and talked to Kaede for a moment. "Kaede says we can use the village meeting hut its large enough." After a few minutes preparation Kaede signaled it was all done. "Please Kurata-san come forth you and your men are welcome to have tea and rest with us." As they rode in mounted on demon horses Kagome could see the pride and care each youkai had for their mount. Toboe rode up next to the General, Entei prancing like a prince. As they gathered around the entrance Kagome saw the General dismount before reaching up to help Toboe off her horse. "Thank you Kurata-san." The youkai entered the enlarged hut, the last two standing guard on either side the the door. "Its all up to her now Kagome." InuYasha said as they waited outside.

It took several hours before the group emerged from the meeting hut. "It was a pleasure dealing with you Milady." Toboe smiled and they exchanged bows. Toboe walked Kurata to the stall where the mare was. She trumpeted a greeting and stuck her head over the door to nuzzle his hand. "Hello Miri" He turned to the vixen and found her fire stallion had came to stand over her back. The two spoke of riding and training for hours until dusk when the unit mounted up again and Toboe accompanied them out of the village through the light rain that fell. "So Kurata-San, we were discussing the massive ball to be held in the western lands next season, I was intrigued by it would you mind telling me more?" She said on the ride out of the village. Kurata smiled as the unit escorted the mare on her halter out of the village the vixen riding beside them.

"The ball is in a few weeks and every village in the west must send a Representative and they will stay for the week while conferences and meetings take place. Subjects to include, Land allotments, ownership of lords, lord and vassals and the western lord himself sits in to make sure peace is kept between the youkai and humans. Its a tradition that his sire started and I hope to see continued into his son's generation." Toboe snorted lightly. "I wonder if my village has chosen a representative on their behalf. If not I shall speak to the elder and the priestess and I shall see about attending." Kurata stopped his mount and held out a large packed bag with a scroll tied atop it. Toboe took it with gentleness that would have surprised any who knew her. "This is the bag for the representative and within it is what you paid for the mare and a gift for you, on behalf of my unit. She smiled and held out a simple golden rose, the rose of friendship. "My gift to you, it shall not wilt or fade so long as I live." He smiled and tucked the rose into his armor and called to his squad. "Ride on!"

As they rode down the road and deeper into the west, Toboe turned Entei and raised her head and let loose with a high loud yip. And the dog-demons howled in reply. _Ride strong._ She called. _Seek freedom_. They called back. Entei reared and gave a bellowing whinny, to be answered by the unit's mounts. She rode back to the village and dismounted outside of Kaede's hut. "So, What is going on?" Kagome said as Toboe started to remove Entei's gear. "All is well, the ball in the west is convening soon and Kurata-San was interested to know who this village had chosen to go." Kaede stepped from the hut then. "The village wanted to send yon Kagome, but seeing how you handled the western general they have decided to send you both the maximum number of representatives is two. And so two is what we shall send." and with that the preparations began and the two were fitted for kimonos and such.


End file.
